Project Summary (Administrative Core) The long-term objectives of this COBRE application are to promote and increase clinical, translational and implementation research in cardiometabolic diseases at Tulane University by establishing a Center of Excellence for Clinical, Translational and Implementation Research in Cardiometabolic Diseases; developing and nurturing successful competitive independent investigators engaged in clinical, translational and implementation research; motivating and facilitating multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration in the area of cardiometabolic disease research among basic, clinical, and population scientists; and building and expanding the clinical and community-based research infrastructure at Tulane University and in Louisiana. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative, fiscal, and scientific support to junior faculty investigators, senior faculty mentors, research core facilities, and collaborative researchers; and to ensure good management, integration, and oversight of the proposed COBRE program. The specific aims of the administrative core are: 1. to provide skilled personnel for effective fiscal and administrative management of all components of the COBRE program; 2. to provide vision and mentorship to each junior faculty investigator in relation to their research project and career development by senior faculty mentors and the COBRE Program Director; 3. to organize multidisciplinary seminars and research in progress meetings and facilitate interaction and collaboration among investigators; 4. to conduct formative and summative evaluation of junior faculty investigators with members of the Internal and External Advisory Committees with specific milestones on: a) progress of the research project, b) peer-reviewed presentations and publications, and c) preparation and submission of an R01 grant application. Constructive plans for effective approaches to resolve weaknesses will be presented to junior faculty investigators and their mentors; 5. to coordinate and support pre- and post-doctoral training programs in clinical, translational and implementation research; 6. to evaluate the outcomes and success of our tailored team-mentoring plan and the COBRE program; 7. to develop and implement the vision and long-term goals of the Tulane Center of Excellence for Clinical, Translational and Implementation Research in Cardiometabolic Diseases; and 8. to coordinate the communication and interaction with NIGMS program staff for optimal achievement of program development and long-term goals of this COBRE program. The Administrative Core will provide leadership and administrative support to junior faculty investigators and their individual research projects. The Administrative Core will play a critically important role in the development of junior faculty investigators and their transition to and attainment of successful competitive independent investigator status. The Administrative Core will also play an important role in establishing and maintaining an internationally recognized clinical, translational, and implementation research program in the etiology, prevention, and treatment of cardiometabolic diseases.